I'm Saying Along Winter Drops
by Chwangruu
Summary: BL/Yunjae - Jaejoong tak pernah melupakan perkataan appanya, jangan menyesal setelah memutuskan untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa telah memilih semuanya, berarti ia tak menyesal dengan semua kesulitan didepan.
1. Chapter 1

_our love is not to blind the step we'll take later _

despite in one day we find that we make a mistake, we won't tell we're disappointed as we've done our choice

.

[Starring]

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

Yunho muncul dibalik pintu ruang tidurnya. Sedangkan YuJin yang ingin memasuki kamar tidurnya, menangkap penampilan Yunho yang bersiap-siap akan keluar dari rumah.

" _Oppa, eoddie?_ "

Yunho memutar tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah yeodongsaengnya, "Yujin-ah. Oppa hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. "

Yujin membalas senyuman Yunho. Oppanya mulai beranjak meninggalkannya, namun Yujin kembali memanggilnya saat ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi cuaca diluar rumah.

Yunho tetap melangkah ketika Yujin berteriak dibelakangnya,"Jangan lupa-"

Yunho tak berbalik sedikit pun, ia hanya menaikkan jaket yang berada ditangannya agar Yujin dapat melihat jika ia tak melupakan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya itu.

" Aku masih ingat jika harus membawanya." Ucap Yunho sambil menuruni tangga.

" _Fuuh~ ..._ "

Yujin pun menghela napas lega. Ia tak lagi khawatir terhadap oppanya yang akan keluar rumah disaat cuaca lembab.

'Aku senang melihat senyum oppa

Kumohon tetap seperti sekarang, tunjukkan semangat oppa

Ayah, ibu dan juga aku akan selalu mencintaimu'

.

Pagi hari, keluarga Jung berkumpul bersama-sama dimeja turun dan ikut berkumpul setelah seluruh keluarganya ada di ruang makan. Wajah Yunho semakin hari menjadi semakin bersinar karena ia lebih banyak menebarkan senyuman kepada orang disekitarnya.

Yunho tampak santai dengan celana pendek selutut dan memakai kaus sederhana, ia juga tak begitu canggung untuk langsung berinteraksi dengan makanan diatas meja.

" Morning, Yun."

"Ne appa, morning."

Yunho membalasnya ayahnya spontan dan ia mulai mengoleskan selai diatas rotinya. Yunho duduk didekat ibunya yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Melihat Yunho yang tak memiliki minuman, umma berinisiatif membuatkan segelas minuman untuk putra kesayangannya.

"Gomawo, umma."

Ketika Yunho tersenyum, umma merasa jika putranya jauh lebih baik dari Yunho yang selama ini ia kenal. Putra terkasihnya itu, **_apakah ia baru mendapatkan injeksi besar untuk memulai kelangsungan hidupnya?_**

Ayah dan ibu memperhatikan Yunho yang meminum jusnya. Keduanya selama beberapa hari memperhatikan perubahan diri Yunho. Yujin mengamati keluarganya yang sedang berkumpul dan dapat tersenyum bersama, keluarga yang dilihatnya seperti keluarga impian yang diinginkan Yujin.

"Yun,"

Yunho beralih pada ayahnya yang baru saja memanggil sambil menikmati makannnya.

" Apa kau akan melihat orang dari properti yang akan berkunjung ke kantor siang ini?

"Ne,appa. Aku sudah siap. Aku akan menunjukkannya pada appa dikantor nanti."

"Baiklah, appa juga ingin melihatnya."

Percakapan antara dua namja Jung itu memang hal yang biasa. Umma serta Yujin memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan keduanya yang sering berbincang tentang masalah kantor saat acara makan. Bagi kedua yeoja Jung itu, melihat dua namja disekitar mereka saling berbicara akrab menunjukka keharmonisan hubungan keluarga mereka.

(_ di saat hujan deras_ )

Yujin baru saja menutup buku pekerjaan rumahnya, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar karena tiba-tiba sebuah ide untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh oppanya seorang diri di dalam kamar ingin ia ketahui.

Yunjin kembali menutup pintu kamar tidurnya, ia melangkah menuju kamar Yunho tanpa suara. Yujin membayangkan jika oppanya sedang bersantai diatas ranjang dengan membuat suhu ruangan itu menjadi seperti sauna. Yunho memang terbiasa menghidupkan pemanas ruangan sedikit lebih panas dari orang –orang normal. Benar, Yunho sedikit menyukai tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat karena itu akan lebih untuknya.

_Klik~_

Suhu ruangan Yunho mulai menerpa kulit Yujin, gadis itu sedikit heran kenapa oppanya tak menghidupkan pemanas. Yujin juga tak menemukan Yunho di atas kasurnya.

"Wae?..~ _Eum..~_

Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."

Yujin tertegun mendengar suara lembut Yunho. Yujin memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah Yunho, perkataan Yunho terdengar tak biasa karena ia terdengar merayu seseorang. Yunho juga memainkan jarinya membentuk pola tak beraturan diatas kepala sofa di ruang tidurnya.

_Mungkinkah oppa sedang berbicara dengan seorang yang ia sukai, siapa dia?_

" See you.. saranghae~ "

Kedua bola mata Yujin hampir saja terlepas dari kantung mata, perkiraan yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Apakah hal itu yang selama ini membuat oppanya bersemangat?

Yujin mengamati ekspresi wajah Yunho, namja itu masih menempelkan ponsel di telinga dan menunggu jawaban dari perkataannya.

Yujin menarik dirinya dari tempat itu, ia perlahan meraih handle pintu dan menutup kembali kamar Yunho. Ia pun berjalan lagi menuju kamar tidurnya.

Yujin sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan yang muncul setelah dari kamar Yunho. _Seperti apa wajah kekasih Yunho?_ **Seseorang itu pasti sangat baik, ia bisa membuat oppanya selalu tersenyum dan penuh semangat. **Untuk saat itu Yujin merasa sangat berminat menemui orang yang dikasihi Yunho. Namun tampaknya Yujin harus menyimpan perasaan itu dan menunggu Yunho akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada dirinya nanti.

Yujin melirik jam kecil di atas meja nakas dengan posisi malasnya. Yujin bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar, ia sedikit membuka pintu kamar agar ia mudah untuk mengintip sesuatu diluar kamarnya._** Apakah Yunho akan tetap pergi walau hujan deras diluar masih belum berhenti?**_

Yunho keluar kamar menggunakan jaket tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Dia terlihat menghubungi seseorang menggunakan seluler dan berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Apa mobil sudah siap? "

" Aku akan turun sekarang." Kata Yunho lagi.

Yujin tahu siapa yang dihubungi Yunho. Disaat hujan deras, Yunho tak akan pergi mengendari mobil sendirian.

Setelah ponsel terputus Yunho pun segera turun dan Yujin pun menutup kamar tidur dengan menambah satu pertanyaan didalam otaknya.

( BROWN cafe )

Mobil yang membawa Yunho berhenti di sebuah kafe yang menawarkan espreso berbagai sajian, cake dan juga olahan cokelat serta crakers.

Yunho melangkah memasuki cafe dengan nuansa brown dan boneka bear hiasan yang didesain bagus untuk mempercantik isi cafe. Mata Yunho menangkap bahu seseorang yang duduk sendiri disebuah meja. Yunho tersenyum dan melangkah pasti mendekati sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Yunho menghentikan kakinya dan menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman kilat didahi seseorang yang telah menunggunya. Seseorang itu tampak terkejut karenaYunho telah melakukannya didalam kafe. Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi orang jika melihat mereka tadi.

Yunho tak terlalu mempedulikan reaksi siapapun. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk dan semakin merapatkan ke meja agar ia bisa sangat dekat dengan orang terkasih.

" Tempat yang hangat "

Pandangan Yunho berjalan keseluruh ruangan dan ia kembali berhenti untuk melihat wajah cantik dihadapannya.

Keduanya melanjutkan percakapan sebab keduanya datang untuk saling bertemu.

"Tempat ini akan berubah menjadi hangat ketika diluar sangat dingin. Mereka menawarkan berbagai cake dari cokelat dan kayu manis serta mengubah daftar menu untuk pelanggan-pelanggan disini."

Kekasihnya menunjukkan beberapa pelanggan yang membawa nampan mereka berisi minuman hangat beserta kue.

"Apa kau baru menemukan tempat ini dan mengajakku kesini untuk memberitahuku?

"_Aniyo , aku cukup sering kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah sambil menikmati espresso dingin dan crackers. Tapi aku tak pernah datang ketika udara dingin."_

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, matanya beralih pada kulit kemerahan milik kekasihnya.

"_Kau ingin mencobanya_?"

Yunho mendapatkan tawaran sesendok espresso yang diambil seseorang disisinya

Yunho pun mulai memajukkan tubuhnya.

_Slurp~_

" Sudah dingin." Keluh Yunho setelah minuman tersebut tertelan.

"_Itu karena aku mengambilnya dengan sendok ini. – Apa kau mau aku memesannya untukmu?"_

_Yunho mengangguk dan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai memanggil pelayan untuk menghampiri meja mereka._

Satu pelayan mencatat apa saja yang dipesan Yunho. Gadis pelayan itu segera pergi setelah catatannya selesai dan meninggalkan meja Yunho.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Jaejoongie?"

"_Heum?_"

Seseorang itu memperhatikan wajah Yunho, lalu ia tersenyum hangat ," _Kau tak perlu khawatir, pakaianku cukup tebal dan aku masih merasa hangat sekarang__._"

Tangan Yunho juga dibelai lembut agar hawa hangat tersalur. Namun Jaejoongie sedikit tersentak ketika Yunho mengambil tangannya begitu saja dan menggenggamnya.

" _Kau~_ "

Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menggoda Yunho dengan berpura-pura marah karena Yunho telah meraih tangannya tiba-tiba.

Tapi Jaejoong tak bisa marah dengan kekasihnya itu, ia kembali melukiskan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau benar. Ternyata kau lebih hangat. " Yunho mengatakannya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut, sepertinya ia menyukai kehangatan tangan yang ia pegang.

"_Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengambil tanganku._"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya sendiri dari Yunho, lalu mulai melepas scraf yang ada dileher. Jaejoong bermaksud memakaikannya pada Yunho," _Biarkan aku membantumu_. _Pakai ini_."

Yunho menurutinya, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Jaejoong memakaikan milik Jaejoong ke lehernya.

Seorang pelayan membawa pesanan Yunho, pelayan itu mengucapkan untuk menikmati pesanannya. Pesanan telah ada diatas meja. Keduanya sedang menikmati sambil mengobrol ketika hujan masih terus turun diluar.

Kedua memutuskan keluar kafe walau hujan belum berhenti. Jaejoong membuka payung yang dibawanya, ia mengajak Yunho untuk berlindung bersama-sama menggunakan payung tersebut.

Yunho mengambil payung dari tangan Jaejoong. Namja itu merasa senang karena seseorang bersedia membawa payung untuknya dan melindunginya dari hujan.

Yunjae menyeberang jalan dengan sebuah payung saat hujan tak ingin berhenti mengiringi mereka.

.

Yujin bertindak seperti stalker karena rasa ingin tahunya. Diam-diam ia masuk dan menguping Yunho yang melakukan pembicaraan lewat telepon genggam.

"Kau harus bekerja keras agar kau lulus secepatnya dengan nilai baik." Nasehat Yunho pada seseorang.

Setelah tertawa, Yunho melanjutkannya, "_Eum_... ~ apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Baik. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu setelah kau memberikan hasilmu padaku. Otte?"

"..."

"Bye."

Perasaan Yunho begitu bahagia karena bisa menghubungi seseorang yang ia rindukan. Yunho tak tahu jika Yujin telah lama berdiri di dekatnya. Yunho pun berpura-pura tersenyum untuk mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya pada Yujin.

"Aku bisa menebaknya sekarang~" Yujin mulai menggoda oppanya.

Yujin mendekati Yunho dan duduk diatas kasur Yunho. Yujin duduk disisi Yunho sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Yunho ketika itu.

" Itu.. apakah seseorang yang oppa sukai?" tanya Yujin hati-hati sambil menunjuk ponsel ditangan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum memandangi ponsel miliknya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho ketika Yujin bertanya.

"Itukah alasan oppa sedikit berubah sekarang?"

Yunho memainkan rambut panjang yeodongsaengnya itu. Ia sangat hati-hati untuk memulai cerita dirinya dan pemilik hatinya. "Ne."

"Oppa tak pernah bercerita, bukankah ini seperti oppa menyembunyikan rahasia padaku!"

Yujin menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan mempoutkan bibir merahnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Belaian tangan Yunho berhenti di bahu Yujin, "Mianhae, oppa tak bisa bercerita padamu. Tapi suatu hari kalian pasti bertemu."

"Jongmal? - Aku sungguh .. ingin bertemu! "

Yujin begitu senang seperti seorang anak yang dijanjikan berpergian pada hari libur ditaman bermain impiannya.

"Ayo kembali kekamarmu. Kau harus belajar dengan rajin"

" Arraseo~"

Yujin pun bangkit dan memberikan penghormatan layaknya anggota angkatan perang bersenjata. Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat Yujin.

"Kau harus lulus dengan nilai baik, arra?" teriak Yunho sebelum Yujin menutup pintu kamarnya.

( daun-daun berguguran memenuhi jalan_ )_

Yunho membantu Jaejoong mengepak barang-barangnya masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Hari itu Jaejoong telah dinyatakan lulus dari tempat ia belajar, hari terakhir disana digunakan Jaejoong untuk mengosongkan loker miliknya dikampus dan membawa barangnya pulang kerumah. Yunho menawarkan bantuan sehingga itulah alasan kenapa mereka berdua bersama.

Yunho masuk setelah membantu membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengamati kekasihnya hingga selesai menyamankan posisi duduknya di depan setir mobil.

"Kapan kau ingin melihat hadiahmu?" tanya Yunho membalas perhatian mata Jaejoong yang masih memandang dirinya.

"_Aku sebenarnya ingin segera melihatnya. Tapi aku rasa aku tak bisa minggu ini_."

"Apa kau harus segera membantu appa-mu dikantor?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Jaejoong memang pernah bercerita sebelumnya. Dan Yunho saat itu bisa mengerti untuk menunda memberikan sebuah kejutan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga ingin kau segera melihatnya. Ternyata kau bisa~ Sepertinya malam ini,aku juga akan pergi bersama keluargaku_."_

Yunho memandang Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho kecewa karena ia mendengar melenguh lemah.

"Mungkin kita harus mendiskusikannya dan lebih baik jika kau melihatnya ketika kau tak ada jadwal._"_

Jaejoong merasa beruntung karena Yunho mau mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Sepertinya akulah yang harus mengalah. Kau akan sibuk saat pertama kali kau mulai bekerja."

Jaejoong juga diberkati karena Yunho adalah kekasihnya yang begitu bijaksana dan mendukung apa yang ia kerjakan.

" _Gomawo.."_

"Kajja." Yunho berusaha memasukkan kunci mobilnya," Kita pergi makan sekarang. Ah~ aku kelaparan. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu nanti."

Jaejoong tertawa. Ternyata setelah lama mengenal Yunho, ia menjadi tahu Yunho itu cukup cerewet.

.

Jaejoong dibawa untuk berkenalan dengan beberapa relasi appanya. Appa Jaejoong ingin putranya mempunyai hubungan yang banyak dengan orang –orang berbisnis. Beliau hanya ingin Jaejoong tak kesusahan jika ia membantu bisnisnya nanti.

Jaejoong dan appanya kemudian melangkah ke meja hidangan setelah mereka selesai berbincang dengan para tamu yang juga ikut hadir dalam acara yang sama. Jaejoong baru mengambil beberapa makanan ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Appa, aku ingin menjawab panggilan dulu." _

"Kau bisa pergi."

Jaejoong pun berjalan keluar dari tempat acara tersebut. Ia menekan tombol ponselnya untuk menjawab seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"_Nde. Waeyo_?"

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu disana?"

" _Aku tidak tahu , Yunho. Mereka tersenyum dan juga membalas uluran tanganku. Tapi, apa mereka akan tetap tersenyum dan akan menerima kerjasama perusahaan kami besok?"_

"Tentu saja mereka akan menerimamu. Apa yang akan ditolak darimu, Jaejoongie? Bahkan aku ingin sekali kau menawarkan kerjasama itu untuk perusahaanku. – Tapi jika kau tak juga datang **maka aku akan memaksamu memberikan surat kontrak itu padaku.**"

" _Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku~"_

"Aniyo (Yunho tertawa), aku serius. Seandainya kau tak datang padaku. Maka aku sendiri yang akan meminta appa agar menawarkan kerjasama untuk perusahaan kalian."

"_Gomawo_"

" Aku sudah bosan disini. Tampaknya orang-orang disini berpura-pura tersenyum dan berlaku baik untuk mendapat kerjasama dengan perusahaan kami."

"_ Jangan mengatakan seperti itu. Aku juga melakukan hal seperti mereka agar orang sepertimu menerima kerjasama dengan perusahaan appa. Yunho-ah, berpikirlah jika itu adalah cara mereka berkenalan untuk membuatmu nyaman. Dan lakukanlah penilaianmu pada mereka ketika mereka membawa penawaran padamu."_

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan seorang asisten sepertimu~"

Yunho mendengar suara kecil Jaejoong tertawa. Yunho senang dapat bercanda dengan kekasihnya. Mereka memang tak terlalu sering bertemu, tapi komunikasi intens keduanya tak pernah terputus walau hanya sekedar saling bercerita tentang apa yang mereka kerjakan.

"Jae!?"

Yunho tak menyangka jika Jaejoong juga ikut menghadiri pertemuan yang sama dengannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong bisa mendengar jika baru saja ditangkap telinganya bukan berasal dari telepon genggam yang ia gunakan melainkan suara itu terdengar sangat seperti seseorang mengatakan padanya secara langsung.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Yunho tak dapat mengatakan apapun ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Yunho begitu terpukau dengan apa yang melekat pada diri Jaejoong saat itu. Jaejoong menanggalkan semua kebiasaannya, seperti menggunakan kaus dan skinny jeans yang selalu ia kenakan. Jaejoong merubah dirinya malam itu dengan memakai warna kemeja dan jas yang dipilihnya sendiri.

'**Aku sungguh bodoh**. _Ia_ _terlihat sangat cocok memakai itu._ Seharusnya sebagai orang yang mencintainya, aku tahu pakaian apa yang bisa membuatnya terlihat sempurna.'

Ada keraguan ketika Jaejoong mencoba melangkah mendekati Yunho. Baru pertama kalinya malam itu, ia bertanya pada didalam dirinya seperti apakah penilaian Yunho terhadap penampilannya.

'_Aku harap ini tak mengecewakan. _

_Aku hanya berpikir untuk memadukan kemeja yang kubeli dengan jas milik appa. _

– _Dia tetap terlihat tampan seperti biasa ketika ia memakai pakaian formal._'

Yunho tiba-tiba merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Yunho merasa begitu merindukan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Yunho bahkan memiliki hasrat mengecup bibirnya beberapa lama.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam menerima apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Ia terkejut jika Yunho menjadi sangat berani disana, hingga ia menerima ciuman tepat dibibirnya. Ketakutan Jaejoong sangat beralasan, ia hanya tak ingin Yunho mendapatkan pandangan buruk setelah berciuman di tempat umum dengannya.

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mendekapnya, ia menyakinkan namjachingunya untuk tak melihat hal lain. Sebab Yunho sangat yakin untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong agar berada disisinya.

Seorang pekerja tuan Jung memberikan informasi ketika tuan Jung yang sedang bersama istri dan putrinya. Mereka berada disana untuk menghadiri sebuah perayaan untuk penghargaan tahunan yang mengundang para pebisnis sukses dan para perintis usaha kecil. Pesta penghargaan ini merupakan sebuah acara yang biaya oleh tuan Jung dan juga 3 pengusaha besar lain yang merupakan pemilik ide acara pesta tersebut.

Perusahaan besar disana akan secara langsung memberikan hadiah kepada pengusaha kecil sukse dalam kurun waktu setahun, Mereka juga akan memperkenalkan secara langsung pada relasi bisnis mereka untuk membantu pengusaha yang berhasil mendapatkan reward kemenangan di pesta itu. Maka secara tak langsung, itu termasuk sebuah promosi yang akan memudahkan jalan bagi pengusaha kecil mengembangkan usahanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali masuk ketempat pertemuan para pebisnis dengan jari tangan mereke saling terkait. Mereka berjalan mendekati keluarga Jung. Langkah kaki mereka perlahan tertangkap oleh telinga Yunjin, yeodongsaeng Yunho itu melihat oppanya menggenggam tangan seseorang disisinya dengan wajah gembira. Raut wajah Yujin berubah seketika menjadi sangat tak baik ketika melihat kedua tangan itu _berarti lebih dari sekedar saling terkait._

Yunho sama sekali tak mempedulikan Yujin yang memperhatikan dirinya. Yunho menepuk bahu ayahnya dari belakang untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Appa dan juga umma bersama-sama beralih untuk melihat putra laki-laki mereka kembali dengan orang lain disisinya.

"Appa, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang " Yunho terlihat ceria mengatakan hal itu.

Tuan Jung masih diam, ia ingin mendengar apa yang akan dilanjutkan putranya setelah itu.

"Aku telah menemukan properti yang cocok untuk pusat perbelanjaan kita, appa." Appa mulai beralih melihat kehadiran namja disamping Yunho," Dia Kim Jaejoong." Yunho begitu antusias memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan bergabung menjadi partner mereka.

"Aku telah bertanya beberapa hal sebelumnya, aku rasa aku tertarik untuk melihat lebih jauh tentang properti miliknya besuk."

Tuan Jung ternyata telah menilai seluruh diri Jaejoong. Ketika Yunho bercerita, mata tuan Jung menyusuri bagaimana penampilan tamunya malam itu. _Benarkah namja didepannya memiliki kualitas sebagai namja baik-baik?_

"Apa kau sangat berminat dengan semua presentasi miliknya, Yunho? "

"Ne." Yunho tak terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan appanya. Ia memandang wajah yang lebih tua dari umurnya itu beberapa saat.

"Bukankah lebih tepatnya kau sangat tertarik dengannya~"

Yunho mulai bersikap lebih berani ketika seseorang disisinya menjadi tersudut, "Aku mencintainya." Yujin dan umma tersentak , keduanya bersama-sama melihat lelaki disisi Yunho. Benarkah anggota keluarga mereka yang mengucapkan_ 'kata-kata yang mempermalukan' _mereka didepan tamu-tamu terhormat mereka.

"Kita memang memiliki hubungan. Tetapi appa salah, sebab aku membawanya pada appa saat ini bukan karena ia namjachingu ku."

Yujin dan umma merasa jika seluruh tamu yang hadir sedang bersama-sama mengguyur tubuh mereka dengan air dingin bekas minuman mereka.

Appa Yunho tetap bersikap tenang walau ia kesulitan mengatur napasnya saat mendengar balasan Yunho.

Tuan Jung menyipitkan matanya pada putra laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Kau sudah tak memiliki rasa malu menyebutkan kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?"

Jaejoong merasa ketakutan, jemarinya perlahan bergerak naik pada jas Yunho. Mata Jaejoong melihat bagaimana Yunho menatap appanya. _Haruskah kedua orang didekatnya berkelahi karena dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa untuk keluarga itu?_

Jaejoong sungguh tak bisa melihat Yunho marah, ia khawatir melihat rahang Yunho mengeras. Jaejoong hanya bisa membuat amarah Yunho bergerak turun, Jaejoong membelai lengan Yunho agar Yunho tak lagi memandang tajam pada namja yang menjadi appanya.

" Aku sungguh sangat mengerti dirimu, selama ini kita adalah partner bisnis. Kau adalah orang yang perfek dan juga sangat sulit untuk bekerja sama dengan relasi bisnis baru. Sebaik apapun seseorang mempresentasikan sesuatu didepanmu, jika sejak awal hatimu tidak menyukainya maka kau tak akan semudah itu meluluskan mereka. Bukankah aku berbicara hal yang benar? – Jadi aku bisa menyimpulkan tentangnya, dia sangat pandai sekali merayumu~"

"**Appa**!"

"Aku yakin kau perayu yang baik dengan penampilanmu sekarang**!**"

Saat Yunho berteriak, para tamu sudah beralih memperhatikan Yunho dan appanya. Appa Jaejoong juga tertarik untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan perseteruan tuan Jung dan putranya.

Ditengah orang yang berkerumun, appa Jaejoong berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Mata appa Jaejoong terbelalak karena sekilas pakaian Jaejoong tertangkap matanya. Appa Jajeoong berusaha melewati kerumunan para tamu pesta, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menemukan putranya sedang mencoba bertahan sambil memegang lengan putra tuan Jung.

Appa jaejoong dengan penuh keberanian mendekati putranya. Ia menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan semua mata yang melihat dirinya adalah seorang appa dari laki-laki yang menyebabkan kericuhan pesta.

" Kau lagi~ Apa kau yang mengirimnya untuk bertemu dengan putraku? Tampaknya kau sangat paham dengan kemampuannya untuk memikat orang lain. "

"Kau salah tuan Jung. Setelah anda menolak saya saat itu, saya tak memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan bisnis dengan perusahan anda. Maaf, (Appa Jaejoong memberi hormat sebelum pergi) Kami harus pergi."

Ayah Yunho mengejek kepergian keduanya dari tempat pesta. Yunho tak suka melihat appanya seperti itu, selama ini ia mengenal sosok appanya sendiri yang belum pernah sekalipun merendahkan seseorang seperti apa yang Yunho lihat saat itu.

Jaejoong memandang wajah appa yang terlihat kesal. Ia hanya mengikuti tangan appa yang menariknya pergi tanpa ada satu kata pun. Yunho memandang appa nya dengan tajam, ketika mereka beradu pandang. Yunho meninggalkan pesta dan mengejar Jaejoong. Yunho sungguh merasa bersalah pada appa Jaejoong yang mendapatkan hinaan karena dirinya.

Tuan Jung merasa kecewa, Yunho ternyata pergi untuk mengejar laki-laki yang dicintainya. Tapi tuan Jung mengeraskan hatinya dan tak memandang kepergian Yunho.

"Jeosonghamnida!"

Yunho meminta Jaejoong dan appanya untuk berhenti. Ia pun mendekati keduanya setelah mereka menghentikan langkah. Yunho memberi hormat sebelum ia berani memandang appa Jaejoong.

Tuan Kim memendam amarahnya namun ia masih membalas Yunho dengan sedikit menurunkan kepalanya.

Yunho yang baru mengenal appa Jaejoong mengetahui jika tuan Kim memiliki hati pemurah dan bersedia memaafkan orang lain. Yunho menambah satu langkah untuk mendekati mereka karena ia ingin meminta izin untuk hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

" Pergilah. Dan jangan temui Jaejoong lagi."

Jaejoong tak heran appanya akan berbicara seperti itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari Yunho

" Jeosonghamnida, Anda tidak bisa melakukannya karena saya dan Jaejoong- "

" Aku tahu kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Jaejoong mulaimenegakkan kepalanya dan pergi memandang appa yang berdiri lebih depan darinya.

"Tapi aku tak suka putraku dihina. Dan sebaiknya kau melupakan dia."

"Mianhada"

Yunho berusaha mencegah appa Jaejoong. Mata appa Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sorot tajam membuat Yunho mundur selangkah. Jaejoong pun mengikuti appanya dari belakang dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di tempat parkir.

_Comment, ne _**_^^/_**


	2. Chapter 2

( _Kediaman keluarga Kim_ )

Umma dan kedua noona terkejut melihat appa mereka menarik Jaejoong untuk menaiki tangga menuju ruang ruang kerja di lantai atas. Umma dan noona-noona saling menatap dan bertanya lewat tatapan mereka, kenapa kedua namja dari keluarga mereka saling diam setelah dari pesta?

Umma beranjak dari sofa diikuti oleh dua putrinya, mereka menuju ke ruang kerja appa. Sesampai disana noona-noona terkejut melihat appa mereka akan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Umma melotot pada appa yang dianggapnya sudah melampaui batas memukul putra mereka yang telah dewasa menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Jaejoongie..?" noona tertua Jaejoong bersuara karena mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika noonanya membelai pipinya. Jaejoong menaikkan wajahnya, ia masih takut untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya. Noona melihat sudut bibir Jaejoong yang berdarah, noona merasa tak tega dan mengusap untuk menghilangkan sisa darah.

Noona membelai rambut Jaejoong, mengatakan jika appa melakukannya pada Jaejoong untuk kebaikkannya. Jaejoong mengangguk memahami nasehat itu.

" Kau tak pernah memukulnya. Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya pantas untuk mendapatkan tamparan darimu?"

Appa berusaha menghindar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tak menatap istrinya yang sedang marah. Istri tuan Kim merasa jika suaminya harus memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk perbuatannya dan bukan menghindar seperti seorang pengecut.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku. " Nyonya Kim menunggu jawaban suaminya dengan tidak sabar. " Jika ia memang tak bersalah , kenapa kau harus menghukumnya?"

Tuan Kim merasa kesulitan memulai apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tak mungkin berbicara Jaejoong tak berbuat kesalahan karena dia sudah mendapatkan cacian tersebut dari tuan Jung. Bisakah istri dan juga kedua putrinya mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan?

Tuan Jung menghempaskan napasnya, ia harus dapat mengatakan kejujuran bagi keluarganya.

" Dia berhubungan dengan putra tuan Jung."

Umma paham jika yang dijelaskan suaminya bukanlah masalah bisnis. Kaki umma mulai bergetar dan terasa tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mundur dan mengalihkan matanya dari suaminya.

Tuan Kim ingin tahu reaksi istrinya. Setelah menghentikan kata-katanyanya, istrinya tak lagi bersuara. Matanya mulai mencari keberadaan sang istri.

Jaejoong memandang noona disampingnya, noona sedang melihat umma terus tanpa mengalihkannya pada hal lain. Jaejoong beralih memandang umma, yeoja yang melahirkan dirinya juga diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Dia menyadari jika kesalahan itu hanya karena dirinya semata.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kerja. Appa terlihat dengan wajah bingung meski ia masih diam di sofanya, umma juga masih berdiri tanpa suara didekat meja kerja appa, sedangkan noona jaejoong telah sejak tadi melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh dongsaengnya. Didalam ruangan benar-benar hening, tak ada satupun yang membantu berargumen tentang masalah Jaejoong dengan putra tuan Jung.

Hati umma sangat berat menerima kenyataan tentang putra tercintanya yang penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi ia mencoba tegar sebagai seorang umma dan berbicara pada suaminya, "Apa kau marah karena anak kita mengakui hubungan itu dan ia mendapatkan penolakan dari putra tuan Jung? "

Appa tersentak mendengar kata umma. Mata apppa mengarah ke umma seketika setelah pertanyaan itu berakhir. Dan umma menjadi paham ketika appa mengalihkan wajah darinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tak bisa melihatku? Apa karena ini adalah tentang pengakuan putra Jung yang mencintai Jaejoong. Benarkah putra tuan Jung sendiri yang mengakuinya?"

" Tuan Jung tak akan pernah menerima dia. Dia berbicara jika putra kita seperti penggoda anak ketika ia melihat aku menarik Jaejoong, dia berkata jika akulah yang mengirim putra kita karena aku tahu Jaejoong bisa membuat putranya jatuh cinta!"

Noona kedua yang berada dipihak umma saat itu mencoba meraih hati appa untuk memaafkan dongsaengnya. "Appa menghukum Jaejoong karena appa sakit hati dia telah menghina appa disana . Jaejoong tahu kesalahannya, appa. Karena itu ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat appa menariknya."

Noona paling tua juga membantu yeodongsaengnya untuk meluluhkan hati appa."Kami memiliki appa yang bijaksana. Aku yakin appa akan memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan putra tuan Jung."

" Apa yang dikatakan putrimu benar. Bukankah seharusnya anak tuan Jung dan Jaejoong yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka?"

Appa belum mengatakan apapun. Semua menunggu untuk appa berbicara lagi.

" Pergilah tidur."

Noona mengajak Jaejoong untuk keluar ruangan setelah umma mereka beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tinggalkan Jaejoong disini."

Noona memanandang umma agar kembali berbicara pada appa untuk melepas Jaejoong. Umma mengangguk ke putrinya, sehingga kedua noona tak bisa apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan appanya.

**Jaejoong tak berani menatap wajah appa. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya**. Hatinya merasa sedikit ketakutan ketika appa berhenti dihadapannya. Jaejong berusaha menyemangati dirinya untuk berani, ia perlahan menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat appa telah berada dihadapannya.

'Mianhae, appa..'

_( beberapa bulan berlalu )_

Jaejoong tahu apa konsekuensi mempertahankan hubungannya dengan appanya berangsur kehilangan relasi bisnis. Bahkan banyak orang dikantornya menggunjingkan kedekatannya dengan Yunho, mereka telah mendengar cerita itu dari para tamu yang menyebarkan berita tentang malam dipesta penghargaan.

Jaejoong menutup pintu ruangan appanya dengan lemas. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Jaejoong tak bisa lagi mendengar orang –orang itu menyebutkan nama appanya didalam masalah dirinya dengan Yunho. Ia selalu melihat appanya tak peduli padahal ia bisa mendengarkan betapa pahitnya ketika karyawannya bergosip mengenai dirinya dan sang appa. Semua hal terjadi karena Jaejoong berada disana. Appa telah berbuat baik dan menerima dirinya kembali ke perusahaan, tapi haruskah appa menerima cemooh orang karena kebaikannya menerima Jaejoong bekerja diperusahaan keluarga?

Jaejoong mengabaikan langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan hingga tak menyadari jika ia telah mencapai tempat pemberhentian bus.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong berdiri sendiri di halte, ia tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya kesana.

Yunho keluar setelah memarkirkan mobil. Ia menyapa Jaejoong dengan senyum manis lalu membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil. Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya memandang lurus kejalan, meski Yunho selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat Jaejoong. Yunho tak yakin jika Jaejoong dalam kondisi baik.

Sejak hubungan keduanya diketahui tuan Jung, Jaejoong tak lagi ceria. Jaejoong juga lebih banyak diam ketika mengobrol. Yunho merasa kekasihnya menjadi terbebani karena mereka memilih mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Yunho menemani Jaejoong duduk di badan mobil bagian depan. Yunho heran melihat Jaejoong yang belum ingin bicara juga dengan sikapnya yang mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Jaejoong perlahan menundukkan kepalanya, Yunho sebenarnya ingin menyentuh kepala Jaejoong dan menyandarkannya pada bahu miliknya.

Yunho memandang ke depan, sebenarnya tak ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat disana. Yunho mengerti jika semua masalah sesungguhnya berasal darinya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Maafkan aku-"

"_Aku sangat lelah sekali, Yun-ah_."

Yunho berpaling melihat Jaejoong. Tak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan merasakan hal itu selama bersama dirinya. Apakah hubungan mereka begitu menyulitkan untuk Jaejoong?

"_Bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi. Aku tak bisa-_"

"**Aku tidak bisa!"**

"_Jangan egois. Beberapa bulan lalu aku sempat berpikir seperti itu tapi aku menyadarinya sekarang._" Jaejoong memandang Yunho, dia mengatakannya dengan tegas dihadapan Yunho."_Aku tak ingin keluargaku semakin menderita._"

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah jika kita bersama."

Keyakinan itu dikatakan Yunho saat itu.

"_Saling mengetahui, aku rasa sudah cukup. – Aku tak bisa mendengar mereka menyebut nama appa ketika mereka membuat gosip tentang kita. Aku telah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan appa."_

"Kau menyakiti dirimu!" Yunho membalas perkataan Jaejoong, ia menegaskan apa yang membuatnya kesal dengan perkataan kekasihnya. "**Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli dengan perasaanmu. Kau memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka, tapi apakah orang yang kau berikan kebahagiaan mengerti kondisimu!**

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menghindari Yunho.

Yunho memutar posisi duduknya untuk mendapatkan wajah Jaejoong, "Aku akan tetap bersama dengan mu karena hanya aku yang tahu kau tersakiti. Aku sadar kau berkorban banyak untuk kita bahkan kau tetap diam ketika appa menghinamu."

Yunho meraih Jaejoong untuk bersandar. Jaejoong memang begitu rapuh hingga ia begitu mudah masuk kedalam pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya pada leher namjachingunya, ia merasakan aroma tubuh Yunho yang membuatnya nyaman. Kedua tangan Jaejoong pun tanpa sadar melingkar pada pinggang Yunho untuk mendekap tubuh itu lebih erat.

Angin dengan lembut meniup helaian rambut keduanya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong sangat lama agar namjachingunya merasa lebih tenang.

.

Yujin mencari keberadaan Yunho dikamarnya. Yujin merasakan perubaham keluarganya yang begitu besar setelah pesta malam itu usai. _Mereka tak lagi makan bersama dalam satu meja dan sama sekali tak pernah ada senyum di rumah._

_Yujin juga diacuhkan karena keberadaannya tak dianggap oleh oppanya. Sekali ia mencoba memandang wajah Yunho tapi Yunho justru tak melihatnya._

"Oppa.." panggil Yujin dengan itu berharap Yunho melihatnya dan tak merasa terganggu dengan panggilan itu sehingga ia berbicara sangat halus.

_Hiks..hiks_..~

Yunho bisa mendengar Yujin menangis. Yunho mulai meletakkan buku merasa pedih melihat airmata Yujin, Yunho pun meraih Yujin kedalam pelukan.

Yujin masih terisak ketika Yunho membelai rambut merasakan jika yeodongsaengnya perlahan bisa menguasai kesulitan untuk berbicara, Yunho mencoba memandang Yujin dan mengusap airmata yang jatuh di kedua pipi.

"Op-pa. Hiks~ ja-ngan- ma-rah- pada-ku." Yujin berusaha menatap mata Yunho. " Aku- mendu-kung,op-pa~"

Akhirnya Yujin melihat Yunho tertawa. Tetapi ia membenci senyum Yunho, oppanya sedang menggodanya dengan menertawakan Yujin yang sedang menangis.

"Kau mendukung oppa karena oppa mendiamkanmu?"

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Yujin, gadis itu menggeleng pada Yunho," Aniyo "

"Oppa tak pernah marah padamu." Yunho melepaskan tangannya pada Yujin dan bergerak untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa oppa tak pernah bicara padaku? Oppa juga tak melihatku, padahal aku tak pernah berkata kalau aku membencinya?"

"Kau tahu jika oppa sangat menyayangimu. Oppa harap kau mengerti, oppa tak bisa menjelaskan apapun saat ini." Yunho menatap dongsaengnya. Yujin yang berada dihadapan Yunho bisa mengerti jika masalah Yunho sangat tergambar diwajah Yunho saat itu.

" Oppa, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Yujin berusaha untuk hati-hati mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tak sedikitpun Yujin melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Yunho."Apakah oppa tak pernah menjawabnya selama ini karena orang itu adalah namja?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum,ia menjelaskan pada Yunjin, "Oppa serius dengannya. Oppa pernah berencana akan membawanya ke rumah dan mengenalkannya pada kalian semua."

Yunho mulai mengalihkan pandangannya," Ternyata malam itu.. adalah hari dimana ia harus bertemu dengan keluarga kita.."

Yujin tahu oppanya begitu kecewa, suara Yunho juga perlahan melemah saat kembali menceritakan peristiwa di pesta malam itu yang membuatnya memiliki masalah dengan keluarga intinya.

" Aku menyukainya, oppa. Walau aku belum mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu dia adalah orang yang hangat dan juga baik. – Aku tak suka appa menghinanya, appa sangat keterlaluan malam itu! Dia pasti sangat malu karena appa memarahi didepan banyak tamu. Jika aku menjadi dia malam itu, aku pasti tak akan diam saja!"

Yunho terhibur mendengar kata-kata yujin. Jaejoongnya memang orang yang seperti yujin katakan. Serta hal itulah yang membuat Yunho mempunyai alasan untuk tetap bersama kekasihnya.

Yunho telah meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya dongsaeng kecilku sudah menjadi gadis dewasa."

" **Oppa, aku tidak sedang bercanda denganmu!**"

Yunho masih tetap saja tertawa meski Yujin dengan wajah kesalnya sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

.

Sore hari, Yunho mendatangi ruangan appanya dengan amarah dihatinya. Ia berjalan lurus mendekati meja appa.

"Kenapa appa tiba-tiba mengganti salah satu relasi kita untuk CIAN? "

Appa meletakkan penanya di atas meja dan menjawab seperti apa yang diinginkan Yunho,"Apa kau punya pilihan lain untuk mengganti pilihan appa?"

" Mereka telah beberapa bulan bekerjasama dengan kita. Dan aku tak punya ide untuk menambahkan relasi manapun di CIAN."

Appa tersenyum merendahkan perkataan Yunho. Tuan Jung bangkit dari kursi, sedangkan Yunho semakin tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Yunho tak mengerti dengan sikap appa yang tiba-tiba mengganti relasi baru yang tak cukup bagus untuk mengurus properti di CIAN.

" Aku juga baru mengetahui ini!" Yunho memberikan file yang sejak tadi ia bawa ketika memasuki ruangan tuan Jung."Beberapa perusahaan ini mengadakan hubungan kerjasamanya dengan kita, bisakah apa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Tuan Jung bersikap santai, sedangkan Yunho masih terus memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang berhasil ditemukan dari file miliknya. "Untuk apa menyuntikan sejumlah uang untuk perusahaan berkembang yang masih bisa menjalankan bisnis mereka sendiri. Jumlah yang appa keluarkan cukup besar! **Aku salah satu pemilik saham disini. Aku ingin tahu, apa alasan appa melakukan ini semua?"**

"Kau tak pernah terlalu komplain dengan apa yang appa putuskan." Tuan Jung saat itu menatap putranya," Kau tak suka datang untuk meeting dan hanya percaya pada apa yang kita diskusikan. Kau juga lebih mempercayai hasil lapangan sehingga kau lebih banyak mengunjungi cabang-cabang kita dan melihat langsung apa yang terjadi disana. – **Kau tak suka bukan, memutuskan hal begitu saja dengan sekali melihat hasil laporan? Lalu sejak kapan kau mempercayai hal ini!"**

Tuan Jung mengangkat file dan menjatuhkannya lagi ke atas meja kerjanya. Yunho menganggap jika appanya berusaha mengalihkan kenyataan dan mengira Yunho baru mencari informasi dari satu file yang ia bawa.

"Jangan mengalihkannya, appa. **Aku tahu jika ini benar, kenapa appa berusaha menyangkal apa yang appa lakukan?"**Tuan Jung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Yunho," **Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, kemana saja sejumlah uang dalam laporan itu pergi! Tidak mungkin jika appa tidak mengetahui hal itu!"**

"**Apa aku harus mengatakan kemana saja aku mengalirkan uang milikku!** "

Yunho bergerak mundur dari tempatnya. Yunho tahu jika ia juga salah satu pekerja di perusahaan tuan Jung. Mungkin ia sudah kelewatan menegur seorang pemilik perusahaan besar dengan menanyakan kemana ia membelanjakan harta miliknya untuk perusahaan lain demi sebuah kerjasama bisnis.

" Apa kau juga akan semarah ini jika aku memberikan bantuan untuk perusahaannya? Pasti kau bisa menyimpulkan kenapa aku memberikan perusahaan –perusahaan itu kesempatan menjadi relasi bisnis kita dan kenapa aku harus membantu perusahaan yang sedang berkembang seperti mereka? "

Yunho tak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Ia memutar kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

" **Kau harus ingat jika aku masih pemilik saham terbesar disini. Jika kau memberikan bantuanmu maka aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan usahamu!****"**

Yunho sungguh marah dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat karena ia sudah tak bisa lagi berdiri lebih lama dan mendengar perkataan tuan Jung.

Yunho pulang lebih awal dari kebiasaannya. Ia mengepak pakaiannya sambil menghubungi seseorang.

"Bisakah kita bertemu."

"..."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu disana."

Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan menutup kopernya dengan cepat. Jaejoong masih terdiam diatas ranjangnya. Ia berpikir, _kapankah ujian hidupnya berakhir?_

Yunho tergesa-gesa keluar dari terpaku didepan kamarnya melihat Yunho menuruni tangga seperti akan ada meeting besar yang akan ia hadiri. Namun itu tak mungkin Yunho lakukan jika melihat Yunho memakai pakaian santainya saat pergi.

.

Jaejoong merapikan baju yang Yunho kenakan. Meski ia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Yunho yang tak rapi seperti biasa ketika Yunho dan menemuinya. Yunho menemui Jaejoong saat itu mengenakan celana training juga kaus sederhana ditambah kemeja yang dibiarkan semua kancingnya terbuka.

"_ Waeyo. Apa yang terjadi? _"

"Kita harus bersama dan meninggalkan Korean sekarang juga."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menggenggamnya. Ia tak mengerti darimana Yunho mendapat pemikiran tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku tahu siapa yang membuat relasi appamu memutuskan kerjasama mereka. Mianhaeyo~"

Yunho kesulitan menelan ludahnya dihadapan Jaejoong yang memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap bisa berpenampilan tenang saat melihat namjachingunya.

"Appa yang melakukannya."

"_Aku tahu itu,"_

Yunho tercekat mendengar Jaejoong mengetahuinya. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi yang paling akhir mengetahui semuanya.

" _Kita tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi. Karena itulah aku meninggalkan perusahaan appa, aku tahu salah satu alasan mereka memutuskan hubungan kerja sebab aku masih bekerja disana._

_Aku harap appa bisa bekerja sendiri, dia pernah mengalami masa sulit saat pertama kali membangun perusahaan. Aku yakin appa jika saat ini appa juga bisa melalui masalah yang sedang ia hadapi."_

Jaejoong meraih kembali tangan Yunho dan memberikan pengertian pada kekasihnya itu." _Jangan mengkhawatirkannya. Perusahaan kami pasti akan kembali membaik.__"_

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"_Jadi kita tak harus melakukan idemu._ "

"**Dia akan mencoba memisahkan kita. Jadi tak hanya kau, aku juga akan-****"**

Perkataan appa kembali teringat oleh Jaejoong saat itu. Malam itu saat ia hanya bersama appa setelah ia ditinggalkan oleh umma dan noonanya yang kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, appa mendekatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

_Saat ini kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya. Berpikirlah dengan akal sehat. Seharusnya kalian tak mengambil hal yang hanya kalian sukai sesaat, kalian terlalu terburu-buru dan mengatakan jika kalian saling menyukai adalah sebuah kesalahan._

Mendengar nasehat appa, Jaejoong pun menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang appanya saat itu. Jaejoong mengerti nasehat itu tak salah sedikit pun. Karena itu, hingga ia berhadapan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong masih mengingat perkataan appanya dengan baik.

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah"

Please leave your comments. This the end of chap 1.

See you on next ^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang telah menunggunya di kafe yang sama seperti kemarin. Jaejoong membawa amplop besar ditangannya untuk diberikan pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ketika namjachingunya berusaha untuk menatapnya.

" _Yunho-ah _- " panggilnya dengan suara halus.

" Percayalah padaku, semua ini akan berakhir. "

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk memberikan keyakinan. Dan Jaejoong menatapYunho untuk berusaha mempercayai perkataan namjachingunya

.

Tuan Jung berjalan menuju meja kerja Yunho. Putranya masih tak meyadari kedatangannya karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih harus ia selesaikan.

Tuan Jung menunggu Yunho menutup filenya dan terduduk disebuah kursi di depan meja kerja Yunho.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

Yunho tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengikuti langkah appa untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Keduanya memiliki undangan makan bersama siang itu di sebuah restoran terbaik. Yunho dan appanya duduk berdampingan, dihadapan mereka ada seorang relasi bisnis mereka yang datang bersama putrinya yang terlihat anggun dengan dress cantik yang ia kenakan.

Mereka belum memulai pembicaraan apapun. Appa Yunho melihat seorang gadis cantik yang malu-malu untuk melihat putra disampingnya. Yunho bersikap natural dengan mencoba meminum minuman didekatnya sambil menunggu hidangan yang mereka pesan.

" Gamsahamnida, Tuan Jung. Saya merasa sangat senang karena anda bersedia datang untuk makan siang bersama kami."

"Ne." Balas tuan Jung singkat dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan putra anda, Yunho, dia bisa membantu menjalankan usaha anda dengan baik. Rasanya saya ingin memiliki seorang putra juga,"Tamu tuan Jung beralih pada putrinya yang menemaninya saat itu. "_yea, _tapi saya harus bangga dengan putri saya."

Lelaki yang tampak seumuran dengan tuan Jung dapat melihat jika putrinya tak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan diantara namja disana. Dan appa seorang gadis cantik itu berusaha membujuk putrinya agar tak kesal pada perkataannya.

Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat keakraban relasi dengan putrinya itu.

"Anda harus bangga padanya. Jangan memaksakan kehendak pada anak sekarang yang telah banyak berubah. Mereka akan berpikir jika kita terlalu mengatur mereka."

"Anda benar, tuan Jung. - Ah, Yunho-ah, bisakah kau sesekali mengawasinya jika kalian bersama. Aku harap dia tidak akan mengganggumu jika kalian bekerjasama nanti. Aku juga ingin kau menjadi pembimbingnya karena ia baru pertama kali bekerja."

"Saya yakin Ahra akan cepat beradaptasi. Dia juga lulusan terbaik di universitas, saya harap anda tidak terlalu meragukan kemampuannya. "

Tamu tuan Jung tersenyum lega , ia memandang putrinya dengan perasaan bangga.

"Kau terlalu memujinya. Dia adalah pemula, dia juga ceroboh dan tak punya pengalaman apapun. Sangat berbeda denganmu Yunho. – Kau mendengarnya bukan? Belajarlah dengan baik. Cepat berterima kasilah pada Yunho, ini akan menjadi semangat untukmu."

Putri relasi appa Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pujian Yunho padanya. Tuan jung dan relasinya melihat Yunho dan gadis itu akan menjadi partner kerja yang akan membanggakan mereka. Tuan Jung bahkan sudah sangat jatuh hati karena pernah mendengar jika putri relasinya itu memiliki otak yang cerdas, maka ialah yang menyusun rencana untuk membuat Yunho berkerjasama dengan gadis cantik itu.

"Gomawo, oppa."

Yunho hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya dan sedikit menunduk kepala dengannya sesaat.

"_Hey_, kau berbicara seperti sudah akrab saja." Ledek appa si cantik.

Tuan Jung tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, relasinya pun juga ikut menertawakan keduanya yang terlihat sangat lucu karena tak terlihat nyaman satu sama lain sebab mereka menjadi pusat perbicangan disana.

"Tuan Jung, kami ingin mengundang anda lain kali di rumah kami. Istri saya sangat menyukai memasak dan saya sering mengundang teman dekat kami untuk makan bersama. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika anda bersedia datang bersama keluarga anda di rumah kami. "

Tuan Jung paham jika kesempatan untuk semakin dekat dengan relasinya telah berada didepan matanya. Ia juga tak ingin membuang kesempatannya begitu saja.

"Tentu. Kami akan meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi undangan anda."

Relasi tuan Jung sangat senang karena tanggapan Tuan Jung begitu baik selama di negaranya. Sang relasi merasa nyaman untuk melanjutkan acara makan ditengah dua namja Jung itu.

Yunho sama sekali tak menanggapi apapun yang mereka perbincangkan dimeja makan. Ia sibuk menghabiskan makanan dihadapannya, entahlah, perutnya tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat kelaparan karena ia kesal menyanggupi acara makan siang dengan appanya.

Sang gadis, putri relasi dari tuan Jung bersedih karena Yunho tak melihatnya lagi. Ia membuang napasnya dengan lemah dan kembali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, bukan kah tidak terlalu cepat mereka menawarkan pada kita untuk datang ke rumah mereka?"

"Bukankah itu yang appa inginkan?"

"Kau dan aku memang sangat dekat, bahkan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Kata tuan Jung yang kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengulanginya." Yunho menatap appanya sambil menurunkan kecepatan mobil,"**Jangan memaksakan keinginan pada anak sekarang yang telah berubah sangat banyak**."

Tuan Jung masih memandang Yunho walau putranya itu tak lagi melihatnya. Yunho mengemudikan mobil dengan menambahkan kecepatan mobil itu agar ia dapat segera mencapai kantornya.

.

Jaejoong terhenti menata pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Ia lalu memilih duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan sebuah koper yang terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa potong baju yang sengaja diletakkan disana.

_ddrtt ... dddrrrtt._

Jaejoong melihat ponselnya yang bergetar dengan lampu flip yang menyala. Ia mendekatkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel namun kemudian ia menarik diri untuk tak menagngka telepon genggamnya.

Yunho bisa mendengar jika ponselnya terhubung dengan ponsel kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong tak mengangkat ponselnya. Dan harapan Yunho agar Jaejoong mau berkomunikasi dengannya telah hilang. Sebab setelah beberapa lama mencoba menghubungi namjachingunya, ternyata Jaejoong sama sekali tak ingin menjawabnya. Yunho terpaksa menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke nakas.

Siang hari, Yunho menata meja kerjanya dengan rapi tanpa menyisakan satu dokumen tercecer di meja kerja. Setelah itu ia keluar kantor dengan membawa ponsel dan juga kontak mobilnya.

(_ Titik air di ranting perlahan turun dan jatuh ke tanah _)

Sepasang kaki berjalan gelisah di tempat yang sama. Namja itu hanya membawa sebuah koper tak jauh dari ia berada saat itu.

'Aku tak bisa tenang. - Apa dia kembali pada keputusannya waktu itu?'

Namja tadi melirik jam tangannya sendiri,' Masih ada 30 menit. Baiklah, aku yakin dia pasti datang."

Seorang namja ditempat lain memperhatikan seseorang yang terus bergerak gelisah. Namja ini menggunakan dinding untuk bersembunyi dari seseorang yang menunggu kehadirannya.

'_Kenapa aku tak yakin untuk pergi setelah sampai ke tempat ini..'_

Dia kembali melirik koper yang berisi hanya barang miliknya,' _Setelah memutuskan akan pergi dengannya, berarti kami akan selalu bersama. Kita akan bersama dan akan meninggalkan semuanya disini. ...?_'

Namja itu berjalan mendekati koper miliknya.

Perlahan namja yang telah lama gelisah mulai memutar tubuhnya karena ia mendengar suara yang semakin jelas mendekat ke arahnya. Akhirnya ia melihat wajah itu berdiri dihadapannya. Ia menyambutnya dengan senyuman, ia mearsa senang melihat seseorang yang dikasihinya mendukung idenya. Namja itu mulai berjalan dari tempat ia berdiri, dia menghampiri orang terkasih untuk mengambil koper dan mengajak namjachingunya pergi menuju _boarding-pass. _Namun baru beberapa meter, seseorang disisinya tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa kau masih tak mempercayaiku? "

" _Em!_ "

Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Yunho kembali meraih tangannya untuk pergi dan saat itu Jaejoong telah merasa yakin akan meninggalkan Seoul.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama. Yunho mengamati Jaejoong , namjanya tersenyum dan perlahan menjatuhkan kepala pada bahunya. Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong dan menyamankan posisi tersebut agar Jaejoong dapat menutup matanya dan tertidur disampingnya. _Yunho berjanji jika ia akan memulai semuanya bersama namja disampingnya dengan membuatnya selalu tersenyum._

Yunho kembali teringat ketika hari terakhir ia masih di Seoul. Jaejoong pernah mengatakan padanya jika ia tak bisa meninggalkan Seoul dengan tiba-tiba, keluarganya pasti akan sedih dengan keputusannya. Sehingga siang itu Yunho datang ke kantor appa Jaejoong dan beliau bersedia menemui Yunho di ruangannya.

Mungkin appa Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka Yunho akan datang padanya. Tapi namja yang lebih tua dari Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan memandang Yunho tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Appa Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari kursi, mereka saling berhadapan setelah appa Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan Yunho.

Yunho menunduk dan memberikan salamnya. Ia tak terlalu berharap banyak dari pertemuannya dengan appa namjachingunya. Pastilah appa Jaejoong masih sangat mengingat bagaimana perilaku appanya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Juseonghamnida. Saya ingin meminta maaf dengan masalah yang telah kami lakukan."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Semua yang telah terjadi sebaiknya kau lupakan termasuk dengan Jaejoong- "

" Maaf, tetapi anda salah. **Kami ingin menyelesaikannya bersama-sama. Saya yakin jika ini adalah keputusan terbaik.**" Yunho membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi,"Saya meminta anda memberika izin agar Jaejoong ikut bersama-"

" **Dasar keras kepala! **Kau seharusnya meninggalkan kesenanganmu yang bersifat sesaat itu! Tak ada yang lebih baik selain kalian berpisah!**"**

"**Saya tidak bisa melakukannya, anda tidak pernah tahu jika dia juga terluka karena ini. Hanya saya yang mengerti tentang dia. Saya tahu jika appa tak akan melepas saya pergi, tetapi dia tak akan melakukan apapun jika kami bersama.**"

Appa Jaejoong mulai tersudut, ia tak dapat lagi berpikir. Ia memang tak cukup dekat karena waktunya dihabiskan untuk ia pernah beberapa kali melihat putranya terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat cerah ketika mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada seseorang di ponsel. Setelah kejadian malam hari di pesta itu, appa Jaejoong baru mengetahui jika putranya selama ini menjalin hubungan dan si penelpon yang selalu mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari putranya adalah putra tuan Jung.

Tuan Kim kembali menatap Yunho. Namja dihadapannya masih membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan.

"Jika dia telah memilih meninggalkan kami, dia bukan lagi tanggung jawab kami. "

"Aku berharap jika ahjusii percaya padaku."

"Kau tahu jika apa yang telah kau putuskan, maka kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi? **Jadi pikirkanlah dengan baik.**"

Appa Jaejoong pun meninggalkan Yunho dan kembali ke tempat duduknya saat itu.

(_ Udara dingin mulai berhembus, rasanya sangat jauh berbeda untuk mengawali musim dingin kali ini)_

Yunho dan Jaejoong membawa koper mereka dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Sesekali keduanya saling tersenyum. Mereka telah tiba di sebuah negara baru, dan keduanya memiliki impian baru tentang kebersamaan mereka.

Mereka berhenti disebuah flat sangat sederhana. Yunho bertanya kepada pemilik flat hingga kemudian mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyewa flat tersebut sebagai tempat tinggal mereka.

Flat mereka bukanlah sebuah rumah dengan beberapa kamar yang bisa cukup untuk diisi keduanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mengingat jika mereka masih memiliki kebutuhan lain yang harus mereka bayar hingga mereka mendapat pekerjaan tetap nantinya. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menyewa salah satu ruangan dari beberapa ruang yang ada di flat itu yang juga disewakan kepada orang-orang yang memiliki uang sedikit seperti mereka.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang menata baju-baju mereka ke dalam sebuah almari kain yang usang. Almari, sebuah meja bundar yang pendek juga sebuah lampu adalah fasilitas yang diberikan oleh pemilik flat itu adalah malam pertama mereka di negara baru, mereka juga tak memiliki bahan makanan apapun untuk mereka olah sedangkan perut mereka sangat lapar.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sambil tersenyum," _Kau ingin makan sesuatu?_ "

Jaejoong menawarkannya karena ia juga merasa lapar.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbelanja dan memasak makanan di rumah."

Jaejoong menyetujuinya. Ia dan Yunho pun keluar dari flat dan menuju ke supermarket kecil di dekat mereka tinggal.

"Ini?" Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong ketika ia akan memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam ranjang belanja mereka.

"_Jangan terlalu banyak_"

"Waeyo?"

" Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak kebutuhan kita nanti. Mungkin saja akan ada kebutuhan lain yang mendesak yang harus kita bayar segera_."_

Yunho meletakkan lagi bungkusan daging yang ia ambil ke tempatnya semula. Yunho bersedih dihatinya ketika ia menyadari jika Jaejoong dan dirinya akan hidup sangat berhemat demi kelangsungan mereka disana.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pulang ke flat mereka sambil membawa dua kantung belanjaan. Malam itu, Jaejoong hanya memasak ramen instant yang ia beli dengan sebuah kompor elektrik yang ia pinjam dari pemilik flat.

Yunho tak berhenti memandangi Jaejoong yang memasak untuknya. Yunho sedikit bosan sehingga ketika melihat Jaejoong memasukkan bumbu ramen, ia bermaksud membantu kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan tanganYunho, ia mengambil bumbu itu dari tangan Yunho sambil tersenyum. " Apa kau sudah sangat lapar? Duduklah ditempatmu, "

"Wae, apa aku tak boleh membantu?"

"_Aniya_."

Yunho tak meneruskannya, ia hanya melihat Jaejoong membagi makanan itu menjadi dua mangkuk yang terpisah. Yunho sedikit bingung ketika Jaejoong memberikan semangkuk besar mie ramen padanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggunakan mangkuk yang berukuran setengah kali dari milik Yunho. Kemudian Yunho menawarkan pada namjachingunya itu untuk mengambil lagi porsi makan miliknya, tapi Jaejoong menolak dengan mengatakan jika ia tak bisa makan malam terlalu banyak karena akan menyusahkannya untuk tidur nanti.

Yunho tak langsung memakan makanananya. Ia menghentikan Jaejoong yang akan mendekatkan mie kedalam mulut. Jaejoong masih tak mengerti hingga Yunho juga mengambil mangkuk miliknya dan mengambil mie miliknya.

"Buka mulutmu?"

Jaejoong mendengarkan perintah Yunho, ia membuka mulut dan makan dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho mempunyai ide memasukkan mie miliknya dengan mie Jaejoong ke dalam panci yang digunakan untuk memasak tadi. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan bersama dan saling menyuap satu sama lain.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan mie instant hingga habis. Jaejoong membawa panci dan mangkuk kotor untuk dicuci, sekaligus mereka juga akan membersihkan gigi mereka sebelum pergi tidur. Kamar mandi umum yang akan digunakan mereka kebetulan sepi sehingga mereka bisa bersama-sama menggunakan air dengan bebas untuk membersihkan alat makan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kegiatan mereka pun selesai. Keduanya juga telah selesai menggosok gigi dengan diselingi gurauan mereka sebelumnya.

"Tunggu."

Yunho menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong, ia juga telah mengambil gelas yang berisi pasta gigi dan sikat gigi mereka yang berada disana. Yunho sangat cepat memerangkap Jaejoonng agar tak dapat bergerak darinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi dariku?"

Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho beberapa kali tetapi Yunho tak juga melepasnya. Akhirnya ia diam dan memandang kekasihnya, Jaejoong terlihat marah karena bibirnya mengerucut dihadapan Yunho.

"_Kau tak tahu jika kau itu berat. Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, jadi aku tak bisa lepas darimu sekarang._ "

"Kenapa kau harus makan sedikit. Aku sudah menawarkanmu untuk makan yang banyak dan kau bilang jika kau tak bisa tidur setelah makan terlalu banyak."

"_Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berdebat dengan malam-malam. Kita harus tidur sekarang-_"

_"_Terima kasih telah bersamaku."

Jaejoong terpaku melihat Yunho. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Setelah itu Yunho meraihnya kedalam pelukan dan mencium rambut Jaejoong. Yunho ingin mendekap tubuh didalamnya lebih lama walau hanya beberapa menit.

.

Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari koper miliknya. Ia mendatangi Jaejoong dan memberikan miliknya ke telapak tangan namjachingunya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sejumlah uang yang dibawa Yunho untuk pergi bersamanya.

" Aku percaya jika kau bisa mengatur kebutuhan kita lebih baik daripada aku. "

"_ Tapi ini milikmu, _"

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong yang bermaksud mengembalikkan dompet miliknya. Yunho meletakkannya lagi ke telapak Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau tak ingat jika aku akan menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli bahan makanan yang cukup banyak supermarket tadi seandainya kau tak mencegahku. Lebih baik kau yang mengatur keuangan kita."

" _Baiklah. Aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik._ "

Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong di dahi beberapa saat. Dan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang namjachingunya, membuatnya bisa mendengar debaran Yunho begitu jelas.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling membantu menata kasur tipis yang dipinjamkan pada tak memiliki pilihan lain selain tidur bersama di satu cover bed yang sama.

Mereka bercakap –cakap sebelum pergi tidur. Jaejoong memulainya terlebih dulu,"_Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mencari kerja besuk?_"

"Em?" Yunho baru saja terfokus pada ucapan kekasihnya. Jaejoong memang benar jika mereka harus bekerja untuk terus hidup disana.

"Aku akan mencarinya besuk."

" _Aku akan membantumu. Aku juga akan bekerja._"

"Ani. **Lebih baik kau membersihkan rumah saja. Apa kau tak yakin jika aku masih bisa membiayai hidup kita jika hanya aku saja yang bekerja?**"

"_Kau ingin mengurungku dirumah, jadi aku tak bisa kemana-mana? Aku juga bisa membantumu dan kita bisa bekerjasama agar kita bisa menyimpan uang lebih banyak nanti._ "

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan meraihnya untuk lebih dekat dengannya, " Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah tempat tinggal kita kau tata dengan baik. Apa kau setuju?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kemudian ia merasakan tangan Yunho yang mendekapnya terasa lebih panas darinya,"_Waeyo, apa kau kedinginan?"_

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun, ia mendekap jaejoong begitu erat. Jaejoong pun bersiap untuk tidur di dada Yunho, "Kenapa kau tadi ingin tidur jauh dariku? Bukankah sekarang kau lebih hangat?"

Jaejoong melukiskan senyumnya. Ia suka Yunho yang sangat hangat dengannya. Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jaejoong mengenai baju yang dipakainya. Yunho sangat bahagia karena malam itu ia dapat memeluk orang yang ia cintai.

.

Yunho berhenti disebuah restoran dan memilih sebuah kursi yang berada di luar restoran tersebut untuknya beristirahat. Ternyata mencari pekerjaan tidaklah mudah, apalagi dengan kondisinya tanpa sertifikat kelulusan universitas yang ia bawa. Pastilah Yunho sulit menemukan sebuah pekerjaan dikantor di negera China yang bukan merupakan negerinya tempat ia berasal.

Pagi hari sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, Yunho terpaksa berbohong dan mengatakan jika ia akan mendapat pekerjaan secepatnya. Ia tak bercerita pada Jaejoong jika ia melupakan sertifikat kelulusan nya dari universitas di Seoul. Yunho tahu jika itu akan membuat Jaejoong bersedih dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong mengalami kembali kesedihannya,sebab ia telah berjanji akan membuat hidup Jaejoong bahagia selama mereka bersama.

"Mianhae."

Yunho melepaskan napasnya dengan lemas, ia mengucapkan maafnya karena teringat wajah Jaejoong.

Tak terlalu sore, Yunho pulang ke flat sewaan yang ditinggalinya bersama Jaejoong. Ia disambut oleh namjachingnya dengan manis dan menemaninya masuk kedalam ruangan tempat mereka tinggal.

"_Apa kau lelah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu?_ "

Yunho mengikuti keinginan Jaejoong. Ia pergi membersihkan diri,sedangkan Jaejoong menata meja bundar kecil mereka dengan lauk dan juga nasi yang ia masak selama Yunho tak ada menemaninya.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho baru saja selesai mandi, wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih segar. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan meraih handuk dari tangan Yunho. Jaejoong begitu perhatian, ia membantu meletakkan handuk dan membiarkan Yunho duduk untuk menunggunya kembali.

Setelah Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang hanya dibatasi sebuah meja bundar pendek, Jaejoong masih melayani Yunho dengan mengambilkan semangkuk nasi dan juga sayur diatasnya. Jaejoong juga mengucapkan selamat makan dan membiarkan Yunho memakan makanannya lebih dulu.

"_Ayo makan."_ Kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan daging diatas nasi Yunho.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Mian."

"_Makanlah."_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho meletakkan alat makannya diatas meja.

"_Kau tak menyukainya? Maaf, jika aku hanya membuatkan ini untukmu.__"_

Jaejoong mengambilkan daging dan diletakkannya ke mangkuk Yunho. Ia mengambil semua sayuran dan lauk dari mangkuk Yunho dan memberikan lebih banyak daging didalamnya,"_Sekarang makanlah. Kau menyukainya bukan? Besuk, aku hanya akan memasak ini untukmu?_ "

"Bukan- bukan itu maksudku."

Jaejoong pun berhenti, ia menantikan Yunho untuk berkata lagi. "Mian, aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan di kantor seperti apa yang aku janjikan padamu "

Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho untuk membelainya, _"Aku tahu jika ini tak mudah. Ayolah makan agar kau bisa bersemangat lagi untuk mencarinya besuk."_

"Gomawo."

Yunho mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia juga mengambil sayur yang tadi diambil oleh Jaejoong. "Siapa yang mengatakan aku tak menyukainya." Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada namjachingunya,"Aku akan memakan semua makanan yang kau siapkan."

Jaejoong sangat senang karenaYunho menghargai hasil kerjanya.

"Em – Apa tempat tinggal kita menjadi lebih baik sekarang?"

Yunho berkeliling melihat seisi ruang tempat mereka tidur kemarin. Semua benda berada ditempat yang semestinya dan tempat mereka tidur terlihat bersih serta nyaman untuk dihuni.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang dihiasi senyuman. 

"_Apakah itu berarti aku bisa pergi besuk?_ " tanya Jaejoong dengan antusias.

Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk membantunya esok hari. Jaejoong begitu bahagia karena ia sungguh ingin membantu Yunho.

.

.

_Thanks to all readers has finished first part of the second chappie. Bunch love of me is to all subbers and some people has comment at previous chap._

_I think no need to reply your comment in this chap as all replies you want has mentioned in here. _

_Actually this my old plots that I want to rewrite and share it here. Hopefully u won't get bored with this._

_Please wait for the next and please keep to do comment, ne ^o^/_


End file.
